Dust in the Wind
by The Goddess Of Destiny
Summary: [Post SSAizen Ark].Someone has a dangerous and possessive infatuation on the fourth division captain. That situation bent Kuchiki Byakuya and Unohana Retsu closer than they ever expected to be…[ByakuyaxRetsu fic][First chap edited]


**Dust in the Wind.**

**Author: **Goddess of Destiny.

**Anime: **Bleach.

**Summary: **(Post SS/Aizen Ark). Someone has a dangerous and possessive infatuation on the fourth division captain. That situation bent Kuchiki Byakuya and Unohana Retsu closer than they ever expected to be… ByakuyaxRetsu fic

**Genre (s): **Angst/Romance/Drama.

**Ratings (s): **'M' –for mild adult situations and mentioned issues of rape-

**Pairing (s): **ByakuyaxRetsu –principal-, JyuushiroxTomoko (OC), RenjixYume (OC) and IchigoxRukia

**A/N: **My first try on a Bleach fic, I'll try to maintain everyone in character and if you think I haven't done so, I'll try my best to improve. As to the main pairing, well I have a fond for imagining together and they look perfect with each other, as every good fan of Bleach SS stands for Soul Society. Flames are not accepted, constructive criticism I think I can take that. Having nothing more to say, please R&R.

* * *

"**Dust in the Wind"**

_Chapter One: __Oíche Chiún._

If Takani Yume had thought that she had lots of work when Aizen treachery was discovered she had been mistaken because now that he had been defeated she had more work than she ever expected to have, there wasn't a single person in the fourth division that didn't had nothing to do or someone to attend to.

But from her point of view the one that had worked the most to the point of pure tiredness was the division captain Unohana Retsu; since the moment the final attack to Aizen started about two weeks ago her division captain had taken to herself to motion how the procedures to attend the wounded that made it back will be and since the moment the first wounded started to arrive she had been working on them.

Well truth is told the first three days hadn't been that much of a stress yet the thing changed when the really bad wounded captains and lieutenants started to arrive; of course that Unohana-taichou and Kotetsu-fukutaichou had been working on them but mostly it was Unohana-san the one that had worked without stop.

It had been worse when Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-taichou came they were both at the verge of death, but mostly Kuchiki-sama and Unohana-san had started to work on them and it had amazed her how she had been able to help them and save them, of course that after that Unohana-san had immediately focused in them and most of her care were bestowed on them and from time to time Hitsugaya-taichou, yet with Kurosaki-kun and Hitsugaya-taichou she had had the help of a still recovering Hinamori and Rukia.

Yes, it was true the relationship between Kuchiki-taichou and Rukia-san had indeed improved and that now they almost acted as brother and sister, but it was foul to deny the fact that Kurosaki Ichigo was the man that she loved and that it was very reasonable her wishes to be with him and help him while he got better albeit she dropped from time to time to check on her brother yet most of her time was spent with Ichigo so it was up to Unohana-san to mostly take care of him.

With a sigh she tucked a strand of her pale blond hair behind her ear and continued with her work rather aimlessly due that more of her thoughts were focused on her division captain. Lieutenant Abarai Renji watched as four set Takani Yume made her work on him rather clumsily and seemingly not paying attention to him worse to what she was doing on him.

"Yo, Takani-san" The red-headed lieutenant called her.

"Hmm" Her pale green orbs looked down at him and a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head when she noticed that she had bandaged his arm right up to his head "My, my seems like I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing"

Renji sighed and tried to move his arm "Don't tell me"

"Well, I tell you" Yume replied with a small smile.

"What did I do to deserve ya as my healer?" He asked to no one in particular.

She frowned and glared at him "I can leave it like that and ask Hanatarou to come and check on you"

"Ie, that won't be necessary" He quickly answered, certainly he preferred Yume over Hanatarou, not that he had something against the boy but he was sometimes to clumsy amidst his healing skills "But can ya please bandage me right?"

"Sure thing Abarai-san" She sweetly smiled and proceeded to take the bandages of, she raised an eyebrow when she had and gazed at him carefully "You know Abarai-san, you look more handsome when your hair is down"

Renji feeling a small source of heat on his cheeks quickly turned to look away from her "Yeah, sure"

"It's true, Abarai-san, yet is not like you look bad when you have your hair in a ponytail cause you also look handsome with that style" A small fists of giggles escaped her mouth when she noticed his red cheeks "Ara, Ara do not be ashamed of your good looks, be glad that you are one of the few ones with good looks at contrary of others"

Slightly his eyes moved to gaze at her "Ya're pretty good yourself, Takani-san"

"Thank you for thinking so, Abarai-san" A delicate pink flush appeared on her cheeks, it wasn't the first time someone told her that, heck she heard if from Shunsui-taichou a lot yet he was a natural flirt and coming from Renji's lips the compliment seemed more real "It's going to rain"

"I don't think…" His words died on his throat when he heard a thunder and then the sound of a few raindrops clashing on the roof top "We will come out now"

"Ie, we won't" She said while she finally finished bandaging him the correct way, she allowed a sigh to escape her mouth "I hope that Unohana-taichou takes a well deserved rest now"

"What do you mean?" He dared to ask.

"You see since all this thing started she has been working nonstop and she's also been solely taking care of Kuchiki-taichou since the others seems to be on good hands" She briefly explained and looked down "I have been trying to help her, yet other things had called my attention and time also that I was appointed to take care of you, I'm also sure she hadn't slept through all this time"

Renji didn't say anything after that and merely watched her looking down at her hands, the worry marred her expression and eyes but it was better not to say anything.

* * *

The sound of the steady raindrops on the roof was somewhat soothing her troubled soul and spirit, she was thankful that the downpour wasn't that violent or excessive and that she could leave the window open to allow some fresh and cold air to draft inside the overheated room. Albeit that it had been a rather bright day, one of the hottest since quite awhile, a bit of rain didn't do bad as to in a way relief the feeling of being stuff in an oven through all day.

Blue/violet hued orbs opened and gazed outside, rain fell steadily and continuously from the darkened ominous dark clouds above, the big droplets of water clashed on the land above and created small waves of the small pools of water, that was the sight that greeted her outside the window, a small cold wind swift by causing her alabaster face and part of her clothes to wet a bit.

With a sigh she left the window and walked further into the room, after finding a small piece of cloth she started to gently dry her face, once she had finished she moved to sit on the chair besides the bed, a spot that had seemed to become her favorite spot for quite awhile now.

Her eyes looked down at the figure silently lying on the bed and sadly smiled.

Unohana didn't know what else to do for Byakuya, she had healed his wounds, and she was taking care of him, changing the bandages whenever it was time, she had even read and re-read all of her tomes in medical her and other miscellaneous medical themes yet he still laid there after all nothing she could make will be able to help him.

For almost a week now the captain of the sixth division had laid unconscious in that bed and she had mostly stayed by his side since almost all the other wounded were much better, she knew that he had sustained real bad wounds and had lost a lot of blood but she had reached him in time and healed him the best she could with the few spiritual power she had left after attending so many.

Yes, Unohana had saved Byakuya's life and was still doing her best to help him, his injuries were much better and he was progressing wonderfully yet he was still unconscious, according to Rukia it seemed that Ichigo had told her that in a desperate attempt to stop his defeat Aizen had used his illusion against Byakuya and she didn't needed to much to know that it had involved Hisana.

Maybe she had been able to heal his body but it was with great regret that she discovered that she couldn't heal his soul and that even though his body was healed if his soul wasn't he could very easily die, yet she hadn't gave up on him, as a healer and a friend she couldn't allow that besides she had also promised to Rukia that she was going to take care of him.

Everyone had seen that, Yamamoto and everyone else had even started to get worried about the captain of the fourth division and it wasn't for nothing, after all in all that time she had of taking care of him, Unohana hadn't slept and had barely ate enough to sustain the great deal of spiritual power she had used not only in Byakuya but also on Ichigo, Hitsugaya and Kenpachi.

All of her fellow captains and their lieutenants could see that Unohana was slowly draining and the she desperately needed a well deserved rest or even her life could be in danger.

Unohana knew this, she knew that her body, even though ethereal, wouldn't be able to take more but she was a little too stubborn as to leave Byakuya in that way, she had never left a patient and she wasn't going to start now.

Rather slowly she took one of his hands hoping that maybe this time he will do something, even though if it was whisking it away she wouldn't mind, that will be a good sign and she could go and have a well deserved rest of her own yet once again his hand stayed in between hers and strangely she felt like weeping.

"Please, Kuchiki-taichou, if you can hear me, please wake up" She said rather slowly and looked at his sleeping expressionless face "Do not give up, Rukia-san still needs you here"

But once again her words were to deaf ears because he didn't move nor stirred; what could she do to help him? Silently she asked for Hisana's help on that matter, if there was someone that could help him was her, Unohana hoped that if there was still a string of Hisana's spirit that it helped him.

* * *

Black lashes fluttered open and he stared at the familiar roof of the fourth division sick bays, the light sounds on the roof let him know that it was faintly raining, how long had he been there?

With a slow and careful movement he turned to look at his side and the first thing he saw was a distressed looking Rukia quickly moving to the door and opening it, he tried to move one of his hands but it was then that he noticed someone was holding it, lightly he looked down and his hand and indeed saw a pair of slender hands holding his.

Grey slate eyes followed the arms and sound found himself staring at the seemingly sleeping face of Unohana, yet her skin looked to pale and a bit drained. From the position she was on his bed he could tell that maybe she had spaced out, in that moment Rukia once again walked inside the room with Takani Yume and Abarai Renji.

"Unohana-taichou!" Yume exclaimed and practically ran to the fallen woman "Do you know what happened, Rukia-san?"

"Ie" Rukia promptly answered a few steps behind with Renji "When I came she was already that way"

"Damn" Yume bent down at the level of Unohana and started to quickly have an examination of her, rather gently she moved to sit her captain straight causing her hands to release Byakuya's hand "Abarai-san?"

"What?" He asked

"I know is much to ask but I know that you are much better now" Yume stood straight and gazed at him with a sad expression "But can you please carry Unohana-taichou to the chambers she has here"

Renji merely nodded, Yume moved to the side to allow Renji to stand on the spot she had recently left, slowly he gathered the unconscious and limp form of Unohana Retsu on his arms and turned around.

"I'll have to call Kotetsu-fukutaichou" Yume said rather sadly and turned to look at Byakuya "Kuchiki-taichou, it will be better for you to sleep"

Rukia quickly turned to look at her brother was taken aback that he was actually awake "Nii-sama"

Yume merely gazed from brother to sister before finally leaving with Renji, she had just decided that the situation with her captain was far more important besides Rukia was a smart and clever woman and she will be able to handle that. Rukia moved to sit on the chair that Unohana had been recently used and waited till her brother finally fell asleep once again.

Rukia knew that her brother will have many questions and she will make sure to be there to answer them, she looked at the window and noticed that it had stopped raining and that the night had suddenly turned silent not even cicadas were heard, she looked down at her brother and only hoped that he could wake the next day and that Unohana-san will be alright.

After making sure her brother was fully asleep, she stood up and silently walked out of the room needing to check if Ichigo was alright, if Unohana-san was going to be okay and to have a rest of her own as well.

* * *

Well I edited it and I took out the part of the conversation, that was the thing that I didn't liked at all.

Anyway if you feel like leaving a review, except flames because I don't think flames are ethic or fair for any writer cause after all we take a lot of time and effort in writing this and receiving a flame is not fair at all, or constructive criticism feel welcome to do so, if you want to be my beta reader please mail me.

Well see you next chapter…perhaps I will update soon enough. Bye.


End file.
